The way things change
by Theprettyprincesfoundherprince
Summary: What if Saya ha a sister other then Diva. What if her fight with Diva has happaned before with her older sister and her dead sister. What will happen when her new found strengh can help her kill Diva?


**This is just a fun story I wanted to see if anyone liked it. I do not own blood+ or any thing in it.**

The way things changed

It was about that time again yes the time Saya would awaken I wait beside her cocoon for her to break free. The last time she was seen was thirty years before this very date. The last battle was with her sister Diva. Who had also gone into a thirty year slumber, she as well would wake soon. I am their one and only sister other than one another that is still alive. Neither of them knew of my existence. I was standing there waiting for my sister to wake so that she can kill Diva once and for all. I had to do the same to my sister back then. To the one that brought disgrace and hatred among our kind the blue eyed devils of this world, the ones who had brought man killers of our kind to this world.

Our kind feeds on the blood of animals to live. That is how we were never detected by humans before the 18th century. Because of my sister all of us are gone. The only one left is me I will never kill a human unless under good circumstance. It is too late for Saya she has already had human blood. It was because of Diva that my mother died the way she did. Having another one like my sister killed her and thanks to Diva all I have left is Saya. There is no hope for Diva this fight is her fault in the first place. Next to me is my chevalier Damon who I have known for a very long time ever sense I was a little girl. Next to him is Saya's chevalier Haji. Who at first comes off as a bit over protective of Saya which is a wonderful thing you can't be too careful. He does not talk much though nor does Damon but I guess that is just how it goes in the chevalier business.

Her cocoon is starting to stretch could it be she is waking. Do I finally meet my younger sister? Yes the cocoon is breaking and all I can see is her arm okay now her leg and, finally the cocoon is open now to fully awaken she must take the blood of her chevalier. She opens her eyes and looks at Haji and reaches for him. He pulls her close so she may be able to drink then she bites. This is what we must do to stay alive when we wake if our chevalier is not there we can lose our memory and even die. After she is finished drinking from Haji he hands her cloths, which she puts on, before she turns to me. Wow she almost looks exactly like Diva but I know better Diva is one of the devils with blue eyes Saya's are brown like mine. She looks confused as if she has no idea why I am here or who I am but to her I look familliar. But I expect that look for she does not know me but I feel familiar to her it is only natural to our kind.

"Do I know you?" is all she asks

"I don't expect you to remember me but I am very close to you."

"Ah so you are one of the red shield?"

"No I am much closer to you then you think and I want to help you kill Diva."

"I don't need help this is my fight no one else."

"Oh my dear you need more help than you can imagine."

She looks at me like I am speaking a foreign language. How could she possible know the struggles of fighting a relative? She has no idea what she is up against killing Diva won't be a walk in the park. To kill Brenda it took almost two hundred years. I killed her because of what she had done to father which was not her call but mother's. I used to be like Saya think I needed no help to kill Brenda but I did not kill her until I had help. Like Diva, Brenda had many chevaliers. It was difficult to get through them all so I could get to her. For only my blood could kill her and the ones like her the human drinkers.

"Who do you think I am exactly?" I asked out of curiosity

"A member of the red shield."

"I said I wasn't and I will tell you but you might not believe me."

"Who are you?"

"I am your sister my name is Amelia."

"You can't be I only has one sister."

"No you have me would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Yes please."

I took my sward from Damon and cut myself along my leg. Two seconds after it healed just like every wound does. If she was not convinced which I am sure she wasn't I poked my finger had the blood go down my sward and poked the tip into Damon's thumb when it started to crack I pulled it away then kissed his thumb. Kissing the wound reverses the effects of course I did not tell Diva that though if she was to be stabbed by Saya then Saya would have to be the one to kiss it.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah." She says with wide eyes. They were not staring at Damon but straight in my eyes. I would think my eyes would have changed to red by now. As they do when I get angry or cut a caropterin. I told her what I needed to so I rose and moved to the entrance, when she stopped me.

"What if I need your help?" she asked me in a voice that sounded as if she was helpless.

"If you need me all you have to do is call my name and I will be there."

I moved towards the door and exited the tomb. This is the place she was put before she fell asleep. When we are about to go into our long hibernation we get dizzy and want to sleep all the time. Sense I have been living for over five hundred years I do not have to go into hibernation. It stops at the age of exactly two hundred years. I did not know I had younger siblings till I heard mom had died. When I tried to see her the humans had already discovered her body. No one thought to tell me that she was pregnant. I would have never had let her body be discovered if I knew she was pregnant. My younger siblings would be brought up by me and maybe I would not have to kill one of them. For Diva it was too late she must die but if she or Saya were to get pregnant if both of the babies were to be brought up the right way no one would have to die.

Saya is said to be part of a family with brothers and a father she needs it sense she will never she her own. Yes she has me and Diva but she will never she our parents. How they would bring us up. The good thing is that no one other than me knows how our kind can become pregnant. Hopefully Diva's chevaliers won't find out, for if they do they would be going after Saya like mad men. This can't happen I will keep her safe at all cost.

I rub my tierd eyes while we take the hotel evevtor up to our floor. I open the door and jump into one of the comfy beds and fall in to a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading and if you would like me to write another chapter then please review!**


End file.
